All I want for Christmas
by timimoro
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are together, they're celebrating their first Christmas togehter and the night turns out hotter then anyone would've thought. SasuNaru AU, ONESHOT


**I had an idea to a Christmas story when I ****sat by the Christmas tree. Here it is!**

**All I want for Christmas…**

_By: Timimoro_

It was the day before Christmas and everyone was busy in one way or another. Some people might do their last-minute shopping and some other were home baking gingerbreads. At the Uchiha-mansion there were maids and butlers decorating the big dining room for the Christmas party the Uchihas always held. Uchiha Fugaku and his wife Mikoto were watching their youngest son, Sasuke, dress the Christmas tree together with his boyfriend Naruto. They had been dating in 5 months and because Naruto didn't have any family members left Sasuke offered him to spend the Christmas with them.

Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, had just entered the big room and stood now beside his parents. "Look at them, aren't they beautiful together," Mikoto said. Naruto stood on the chair and tried to put the golden star on the top, but he was to short. He felt a chest press against his back and one hand holding his waist when the other took the star out of his own. "Need a hand, shorty?" Sasuke teased his boyfriend.

"Bastard," he pouted and lend into Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha smirked and placed the star on the top before turning Naruto around on the chair. Just when he was about to kiss the blonds lips, he was loosing his balance and he fell down to the floor, dragging Naruto with him. Sasuke chuckled when Naruto, who had come on top of him, blushed and quickly rolled of. Even though they had been dating for a while they hadn't gone further then a tongue kiss. Sasuke had tried a couple of times but Naruto had always stopped him, saying that he wasn't ready for it yet. Sasuke understood, after all, they were only 14.

"Naruto-kun, would you like to have some gingerbread?" Mikoto asked kindly as a servant stood beside her holding out a plate with gingerbread on. Naruto smiled and took one and mumbled a little 'thank you Mrs. Uchiha'. Sasuke sighed and smirked at Naruto reaction toward his mother. It was sometimes weird how Naruto, in Sasuke's presence, was loud and hyper but with his mother, father and brother was quiet and shy.

"Naruto," Sasuke said to his very cute boyfriend. "I think it's about time to go to sleep."

"Waddy mean Sasuke?" Naruto asked tiredly and yawned. '_Cute._' Sasuke thought. He grabbed Naruto's hand and they walked towards Sasuke's room. Once inside they stripped off to just their boxers and lay down on Sasuke's king-sized bed. The raven haired boy wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him close to his own body. He gently kissed Naruto on his cheek and they both drifted of to sleep.

Naruto woke up next day and found Sasuke sitting and watch him. "What?" he asked and tilted his head to the side. Sasuke smiled. "You're beautiful," he said and kissed Naruto on his lips. "And you're sexy," Naruto said when they had parted. Sasuke smirked and handed Naruto a present. "Merry Christmas my love." Naruto took it and started to open it. His eyes grew wide as he held up a beautiful golden ring with small diamonds a little here and there. "How beautiful."

"Hn, look inside of the ring," Naruto read the inscription as a big smile grew on his face. "_Forever yours,_" he said and hugged Sasuke, mumbled 'thank you'. Sasuke smiled and felt something shove into his hands, seeing it was a gift from Naruto as well. He opened it and found a necklace in it. The chain was simply black and it had the Uchiha crest on it. He smiled and kissed Naruto fully on the lips. Naruto kissed back with just as much passion he could feel Sasuke give him through the kiss. He felt a tongue lick his lower lip and parted his lips to give Sasuke entrance into his hot cavern. They sat there and made out a while but stopped when they heard the door open.

"Sasuke-sama, you better get dressed. The guests will be here in an hour or so. Breakfast is in the kitchen since the dinning hall is for the banquet." Sasuke nodded and dismissed the servant. He turned his attention back to Naruto and smirked. "Now where were we?"

"Sasuke, I'm hungry, can't we do this later?" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and got dressed in a dark-blue kimono. "Fine, but your own me," he said and tossed over a white kimono to his boyfriend. "Sure."

An hour later, Sasuke and Naruto had just finished eating, showering and getting dressed as the first guests arrived. Sasuke was wearing a white button-up shirt and black pants, all in one, Sasuke was hot. Naruto was dressed in white pants with a white long-sleeved shirt. With that and his golden blond hair and baby-blue eyes, he could be mistaken for an angel. '_My angel_' Sasuke thought and licked his lips.

Now the guests were only more and more. In crowd he saw one of his closest friends; Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and dragged his towars Neji. They greeted each other with their casual 'Hyuuga' and 'Uchiha'. "Gaara!" Naruto yelled and ran up to his friend and hugged him. Sasuke was sending death glares towards the redhead who 'gladly' sent them back.

The banquet was nearing it's end. Nothing of entertainment happened except the fact that Gaara had gotten drunk and Neji was forced to take him home. 'Lee must have a bad influence over Gaara.' Naruto thought. Lee was Gaara's lover and had an habit to drink a lot. Now was there only adults left who were talking, drinking and smoking. Itachi was, well, who knows? Sasuke looked over to the blond haired boy who looked troubled, and a little embarrassed. He made his way over to Sasuke and whispered; "How about I repay you from this morning?" Naruto blushed and Sasuke smirked. "Sure, Naru-chan."

They had somehow made their way over to Sasuke's room and once inside, Naruto kissed Sasuke passionately. Sasuke kissed back and nibbled on Naruto's lower lip. Naruto gave him access of course and he entered him with his tongue. Naruto pulled Sasuke down with him on the bed, still kissing. When oxygen was needed they parted and Sasuke ran his hand over Naruto's stomach, up to his nipple and pinched it. Naruto gave out a long moan as he arched his back up.

"Is it this you want?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, still pinching his nipple. "Do you want me to do it or should I stop before it's too late?"

"No, I want it Sasuke-ah!" He moaned and blushed. Sasuke smirked and took of Naruto's shirt and gave his other nipple same treatment as the other. He kissed Naruto on his lips and moved over to his neck and collarbone. He started to lick, nibble and suck until a mark was found on the tan skin. He kissed down Naruto's belly until he came down to his pants. "These…" he said, smirking. "…has to go." And with that he ripped of Naruto his pants and boxers reviling Naruto's member. Sasuke started to blow on the tip, making Naruto moan. He licked Naruto's shaft before swallow him whole. He continued to deep throat the blonds penis until he came. Sasuke licked up every little drop of the white liquid.

"Ah, no fair Sasuke," Naruto said, panting. "You still have your clothes on."

"Why don't you remove them for me, Naru-chan?"

With shaky hands he started to remove Sasuke's shirt, pants and boxers. When the boxers were off, Naruto could notice the erection Sasuke had, and Sasuke's size. His eyes widened. "S-Sasuke…" he said a little embarrassed over his question. "Will it fit?" Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto on his lips. "Yeah, but I guess it will hurt a bit."

Next second Sasuke had three of his fingers before Naruto's mouth. "Suck," he said and Naruto did so. Feeling Naruto's muscle coat his fingers made Sasuke moan. After a while he removed them and put them at Naruto's entrance. He slid in one finger and moved it in and out. Naruto gasped at the unusual feeling in his ass, luckily it didn't hurt… yet. A second finger was entered and Sasuke started to do scissoring motions, stretching Naruto's tight virgin hole. It hurted and he could feel tears start too build up in his eyes. The third was pushed inside and the tears started to fall. Sasuke noticed this and kissed them away mumbling things like; 'I will be fine.'

Sasukes' fingers touched a bundle of nerves inside Naruto, making him gasp in pleasure. "Oh god, Sasuke, d-do it again." Sasuke kept thrusting his fingers into Naruto, brushing same spot over and over again. Soon he pulled them out, earning a whimper from Naruto. Sasuke placed the tip of his manhood against the entrence. "Say if it's too much for you, okay?" Naruto nodded.

The first thrust was painful, tears running down his cheeks. "Move," he said and Sasuke did so. It didn't took long before Naruto screamed "Harder! Faster Sasuke!!" Sasuke could feel his orgasm coming but he wanted Naruto to come first. He took his member and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto screamed when he cum on his and Sasuke's chests. Three more thrusts and Sasuke came deep inside Naruto, filling him up. They lay there panting for what seemed to be hours. Sasuke then rolled over and pulled Naruto close to his chest. "I love you, Naruto," he said in a deep voice.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

**The End**

**My first one shot :) yaay me. Anyways, review please and have a really good Christmas**


End file.
